


Don't go to wolf's mouth

by WolfMothar



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Modern AU, Office, Oral, Plea Jacob!, Porn With Plot, Riding Crop, Sex, Shameless, So bad-ass, Submessive Jacob, dom!reader, ha, master kink, star wars vs star trek, tagging getting out of hands, you can read first part without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMothar/pseuds/WolfMothar
Summary: Modern AU Two shot.Jacob stole your clothes and you had to teach him a lesson.





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, this piece of shit, My beloved Pups!
> 
> Warning: this part has foreplay and sextoys!

“Jacob, come back, you’re not getting away with this!” You yelled angrily from bathroom.

Again Jacob have stolen your clothes, while you were in your evening bath. You had to come out of the bathroom without anything but little towel, again, that wasn’t big enough to cover your backside. Then you not-so-stealthily tiptoed back -Jacob was looking you all the time- into your room and slammed door behind. 

You opened your drawer, took out lady boxers and sports bra. Then you leaped into your comfy bed. Aah… my love, i have waited for this moment the whole day… you thought to yourself as you snuggled your head in the softness of the pillow.

~

*bleep bleep bleep!*

You groaned in pain as you rose from the fluffiness of your bed, stretched your back, put on your star wars-robe and went to kitchen.

You walked bare feet as you lastly were in kitchen. Jacob sat in kitchen table, he noticed you coming, just didn’t care to say anything. He gave you glance and you knew he wanted to say something.  
You took coffee cup and started to make (your favorite drink).

“Spit it out.” You demanded.

He took beep intake of breath and said;  
“You have to grow up.”

“Fandom never dies!”

He let out low chuckle and took sip of his tea. You walked before him and sat down. 

“Star Trek is better” he said.

“No its not.” You challenged.

“YES!”

“NO!”

You glanced Jacob, then your phone. Your eyes widened, it was already 07.50am. You were going to be late, so late. 

“What is it, love?” Jacob asked as he tried to look your phone.

“I’m going to be late, i’ll call Haytham to let him know.”

You took long sip of your drink, run to your room, dressed up, gave Jacob small kiss and run out of the house.

Ordinary morning for you.

~

When you finally reached your destination, you were only fifteen minutes late, but still late. You walked before Haytham’s Office and give the door gentle knock. Door opened and Haytham stepped out.

“I’m terribly sorry for being late, sir.” You said.

“Reason?” Haytham said as he raised eyebrow at you.

You looked him with your most ridiculous poker face. You opened your mouth,  
“Wrong alarm time.” Said simply. He gave firm nod and turned back to his office. You returned to your workbench and started working with new project.

~

After some hours was coffee break. You were going to cafeteria, when your friend -Aveline- slapped your back with such force that you lost your grip on the files you were currently carrying. All your papers were now on floor, you glanced at her and she crouched to collect papers.

“I’m sorry, i didn’t know.” Aveline said with chuckle.

“Well normally people don’t hit others like they were…”

“Were what?”

“I don't know, something you hit. But why don’t we go to get our coffees?”

“That sounds like a plan” The other said as you two continued you way to cafeteria.

As you were there, you noticed Arno, Ezio and Connor sitting in table few meters away. Arno and Ezio were arguing about something and Connor was busy on his laptop.

“Good afternoon, boys.” You said as you took your place opposite of Connor.

“Tell me (Y/n), which is better, Star Wars or Star Trek?” Arno said as you took your papers onto table.

“Star Wars.” You plainly answered.

“I said so!” Arno said to Ezio, who started pouting. You take sip of your drink and start reading documents.

"Connor can youhelp me with this?" You asked from the native man.

"Ofcourse"

~

You opened door and stepped in to your quiet house. Now was your time for revenge! you dropped your bag to floor, and went to your room. Jacob wasn’t home, so your plan was going smoothly.

You undressed yourself from clothing. And took out black-lacy-bra, matching panties and black satin (waist)corset. You took moment to admire yourself from the mirror. Then you took your good-ol-riding-crop. Couple whips in air, you grinned satisfiedly and put handcuffs into headboard of the bed. You nod for yourself and take your new toys from bag. Small pink vibarator and OH! Collar! This was going to be perfect.

“(Y/n), I’m home!” Jacob yelled from door. You walked to hallway, come out of corner and leaned against it. Jacob looked you like he had seen a ghost, as you tried to hold back your grin.

“I suppose you had a great day?” You teased. Jacob gave you his trademark grin and pinned against you.

“Oh, i had.” He said against the soft flesh of your neck. Then you striked, you clasped the collar on his neck. He pushed away and looked the leash between his neck and your hand.

“You…” Jacob murmured.

“And you have been bad boy, Jacob”

Your grip on the leash tightened and you walked Jacob bedroom. You turned around and looked Jacob with mischievous smirk on your red (you had put on some lipstick.)

“Jacob do you know why i have to punish you?” You asked with serious, yet teasing tone.

“Yes...” He said in defeat.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Good boy, on your knees.” You demanded.


	2. Grande Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow 1700 words im proud of myself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more memes.
> 
> Link 'em to me!

“Good boy, on your knees.” You demanded.

 

Jacob did as told -with his beloved smirk- and was soon under your shadow. You started circling him, like vulture stalking its next meal. You put your hands on his shoulders and he shifts under your touch. You slowly start massaging them, and lean closer to his ear and whisper with suggestive tone.

 

“Do you know what you did, to make your master mad?”

 

Jacob shifts awkwardly and you know what he is thinking, ‘Oh, you are playing this kind of game?’

 

Pushing away from him, you cross the space between you and bed and sit on the on. Just before him, you bend your head to side. Taking in the sight of him being so vulnerable, so obeying, so… good boy… You start playing with the crop, Swinging it around in circular motions. 

 

“...I stealed my master’s clothes.” He said.

 

You looked him with (very) slight shock, maybe this collar was putting the man into order. Then smile creeped into your face. This was going to be so much fun.

 

“Do you want to undress by yourself or does my-little-Jacob need help?” You said with so much teasing in your voice, that he wasn’t going to forgive you after this.

 

Jacob rose to his feet started to undress himself. Shirt flew into some corner of bedroom and pants pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them and standed right before you.

 

You silently admired him. His broad shoulders, his chest and then the ‘happy trail’ which leaded to his excitement.

 

You pulled him down with the leash, when you two were just inches away, you said.

 

“I’m gonna wipe that smirk out of your face.” 

 

Then your lips were on his, tongue wiping his lover lip, he granted you your access, just for you to lead his tongue into your mouth.

 

“Gryah-!”

 

You had bitten his tongue, and now you attack his neck with kisses and love bites. He tried to muffle his moans, but some of them come out as sweet pants.

 

You backed bit.

 

“On your back.” Came out command.

 

He didn't need to be told twice, as soon as he was comfy on the bed, you sat on his groin, wiggled a bit and earned moan from him.

 

Slowly you guided panties away from your core and circled your pearl. His gaze was so hungry and lust filled, but you wanted him to obey you. His hands tried to reach you, but you -as badass as you are- slapped them away. Sweet, sweet moan escaped your lips. Jacob’s erection was obvious. 

 

“Can i… touch you… master?” Jacob questioned. You looked down at him, and his eyes met yours. Giving him a gentle nod, Jacob takes firm hold on your hips and yanks them to his mouth. Greedily drinking your juices, all you can do is is breath raggedly and swallow your moans. You start bucking your hips into his face, nose teasing your gem. Wet noises come from below. Just fueling your own arousal. Damn, this corset is hot!

 

You start twitching and Birt began lapping you faster. You couldn't hold back anymore, you reached your climax. Eyes rolled into the back of your skull, mouth open in silent scream.

 

As soon as your nectar started forming between your folds, Jacob’s mouth sucked all he could take. And because you were still sensitive from your climax, you rised from his mouth, and stared down at him. His sideburns were soaked from your come. You leaned to kiss him. and you could taste yourself from his lips.

 

You glanced behind. and saw Jacobs soaking erection. You turn around, so your cunt is in front of Jacob’s face. And your mouth is in front his shaft. You give little licks around his erection, you suddenly feel his mouth on your core.

 

“Jacob, you are not allowed to touch me.” You say to him firmly, which he hesitates, but obeys. You continue to give him kitten licks. Hot breaths along his whole shaft, and you can hear him moan. You glance back and see assassin’s messy and helpless face. 

 

You take him wholly in your mouth, Jacob curses under his breath and he is bucking wildy into your mouth. 

 

You took your mouth away and Jacob whimpers in disatifacaison. You settle yourself just above his dick and look down at him.

 

“Do you want me?” You ask him.

 

He doesn't hesitate, “Yes.”

 

“Beg.” You answered back.

 

“...”

 

“Jacob…” He looks away from you. You take advantage of that, take out your phone and open camera.

 

He sighs in defeat.

 

“Please, ride my cock, master.” 

 

You sink down on his cock and retreat same motion, going faster with each wonderful thrust. Room is filled with slapping noises and different moans from each of you.

 

You can feel your second climax getting closer. Your pace gets even faster and lean back, so the tip of Jacob’s cock hits your glory-spot each trust.

 

That gets you over the edge, you pant ‘Jacob’ as you cum. Jacob comes just after you, shooting his white ribbons inside of you.

 

You fell on top of him as you try to catch your breath.

 

“Thank you…” He whispers against your hair.

 

 

\---------- Extended ending----------

 

The Next day

 

Jacob look at his phone, there was message from you.

 

‘I hope you enjoyed, btw. i got this video’

 

Video of him under you, pleading you to take him.

 

*Bling*

 

‘Guess who has seen it already?’

 

He would so have his revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you, my dearest pup, enjoyed this. 
> 
> I think this is better than part one.
> 
> Remember to link memes!!
> 
> Gimme requests!
> 
> See ya in another fanfic.
> 
> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Next part WILL be smut! And longer. Please feel free to leave your suggestions and opinions. See ya, Pups!


End file.
